death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlatan
Charlatan Tenpenny Talismans Beginning at 8th level, you can collect a supply of priceless relics, sacred talismans, and honest-to-goodness exotic delicacies (onna stick!). You may distribute these items freely to your allies, but they lose both luster and effectiveness once you take an extended rest. At the end of an extended rest, you may prepare up to four of the following trinkets in any combination. At 10th level, and every even numbered level thereafter, you may prepare one additional trinket at the end of each extended rest. * Lucky Bangle: Absolutely guaranteed to bring luck (of some descriptor), this trinket can be expended by its holder as a free action upon making a saving throw. Expending the lucky bangle in this manner grants Advantage on that saving throw, but inflicts Disadvantage on the next saving its user makes before taking a short rest. * Exotic Components: Fireballs fizzling? Nothing a bit of gen-u-ine dragon tongue won't fix! This trinket can be expended by its holder as a free action when casting a spell. Expending exotic components in this manner causes the spell to manifest as if it were cast from a spell slot one level higher (to a maximum of a 5th level slot). * Talisman of Invincibility: A hero with one of this is practically certain to withstand their most deadly trials without a scratch! A talisman of invincibility can be expended by its holder as a bonus action, allowing them to spend a number of Hit Dice up to their constitution modifier. The user does not gain any HP from these expended hit dice, instead gaining THP equal to their total result. * Rejuvenating Beverage: What is it? It's GOOD FOR YOU! What more do you need to know? A rejuvenating beverage can be consumed over the course of a minute, as an Action, or as a Bonus Action. Consuming the beverage as an action or bonus action forces the drinker to make a DC 10 Constitution save or be Poisoned until they spend an Action to purge their system. Consuming the beverage as a bonus action inflicts disadvantage on this saving throw. Regardless of how it is consumed, drinking the rejuvenating beverage allows its consumer to spend a Hit Dice, and regain additional HP equal to twice their maximum number of hit dice. * Double-Deluxe Toolkit: There has to be a better way! The holder of a double-deluxe toolkit can expend it as a free action as part of making a skill or ability check, granting a bonus of +1d4 to the check result. It's that simple! But wait, there's more! If they roll a 4 on this bonus roll, the toolkit isn't even expended! Now THAT is value! One Man's Trash Beginning at 13th, you can scrounge up two additional trinkets at the end of each short rest. Additionally, you can acquire the following trinkets in addition to those already available: * Patented Cure-All: A dash of this miracle brew can cure whatever ails you! Assuming that what ails you is one of a very specific list of things listed on the label, of course. As an action, this trinket can be expended to remove the blind, deafened, paralyzed, poisoned, or frightened conditions for the user or a creature within 5' of them. * Extra-Wise Fortune Wafer: In addition to being delicious and possessing dubious food value, these wafers are nearly guaranteed to contain totally legitimate predictions of the future. Breaking open one of these sugary sages requires an Action, and yields results identical to those of an Augury spell. Unlike the Augury spell, the chance of receiving a random result is always 25%, regardless of how many wafers you use in a day. * One-Check Doublechecker: This fancy little doodad is a must for any safety-conscious explorer! Using this trinket requires an Action, and flawlessly imparts knowledge of the location and nature of every trap within 120' feet. If there are no traps within that radius, there is a 75% chance that the One-Check Doublechecker will not be expended. Miracle Max Beginning at 18th level, you learn the subtle distinction between 'dead' and 'only mostly dead'. At-will, you can allow an adjacent creature to spend a Hit Dice as an action. Additionally, you can take an action to 'stabilize' a creature that has perished outright within the last thirty minutes. Doing so allows that creature to be resurrected at no cost at the end of the current mission.